


关于闪电侠的二三事

by Msanholic



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 关于正联电影时间线上绿灯在哪儿的一个猜想。





	关于闪电侠的二三事

关于闪电侠究竟在柜子里藏了什么

有时候人们会忘了，每个超级英雄都有自己的私生活。他们有权和队友分享秘密，当然也有权利把它们藏在柜子里；可惜的是，那扇柜门往往比他们以为的还要透明。

所以就不难想象当克拉克看到巴里的——字面意义上的——柜子时，他为什么会那么惊讶了。

拉奥在上，克拉克自认不是热衷于打探别人隐私的小人，可是当一个因为刚刚赢了赛跑而兴奋过度的闪电侠自告奋勇跑去给你煮咖啡，并且极度恳切地告诉你可以在他家里随便转转、“完全不用拘束”的时候，不管你是不是外星人都会被他的热情所感染的。更别提换下超人制服的时候他通常都觉得自己根本就是个地球人。

综上，克拉克发觉他逛到了巴里的书房里、在不太起眼的角落里找到了一个明显比其他地方干净的小柜子，并且刚巧发现柜子门开了条缝。作为调查记者的好奇心和作为小镇男孩的道德感只斗争了一秒钟，克拉克一脸遗憾地推了推门想把它关上。可它纹丝不动。

超人感到惊奇，这次用了两倍力度想把它合上。他的成功只持续了一秒钟，刚刚关上的柜门猛地弹开，幅度之大足以让他看清里头的多半内容。唔，考虑到巴里书架上那些极度科学宅的书，之前他本以为柜子里就算是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物都不出奇……

克拉克试图转开眼睛，却悲惨地失败了。

他真的不觉得里头的东西有任何一件应该出现在普通人类的书房里——哪怕说闪电侠是普通人类多少有点把这个范围划得过于宽泛了。

里面有几件东西他能认出来，散发着柔和荧光并辐射出力场的异色矿石，幼年期外星巨蜥换下来的角，双头鹰的尾羽，甚至远古时代黑武士的面具。但是也有他从来没见过的。一株被玻璃罩子罩起来、花瓣无风自摇的紫色蔷薇科植物。一捧装在银盒子里的砂土，像水一样绕着他试探的手流动。许多颗液滴，以垂直的闭环状悬停在一滩果冻般物体的上方，被他的呼吸吹动而发出风铃似的脆响。

巨大的震惊盖过了窥探隐私而产生的尴尬，克拉克忽然发觉他一点都不了解巴里艾伦，不了解他在联盟之外的生活。他知道对方在中城长大，因为实验室的意外获得超能力，刚刚谋得一份法证官的工作，连布鲁斯都隐晦地认可过他的聪明。可是以上没有一点能解释为什么他的书房里会有这样一份遍布各大星系甚至各个年代、足以令宇宙中最阔气的收藏家眼红的藏品。

“请让我解释一句，我并没有为了柜子里那些东西去抢劫博物馆。”巴里端着两杯咖啡出现在他身后，克拉克接过自己那杯，以全新的目光打量着他，“我知道。告诉我，巴里，正义联盟是你的业余生活中最无聊的一部分吗？”

巴里呆了一下，食指在自己那只马克杯上磨蹭着，作为能突破音障的神速者他的不自在可谓相当明显。“当然不了，加入联盟是我身上发生过的最好的事情……唔，之一？”“我想你的意思是另一件和这个柜子里的东西有关了。”“差不多吧。”

克拉克又看了眼柜子里的收藏，“别担心，你并不欠我一个解释。我只是想知道，你把这些东西就这么放在外面，有人来了要怎么解释？”“我总是有时间在他们进门前把柜子藏起来的，而且又不是说我会有很多访客，特别是自从哈尔——”

巴里默默地打断了自己，看起来只有一点点懊悔。克拉克按下他的好奇，“每个联盟成员都有自己的私生活，你完全不用为这个而难堪。”“是啊。只是我猜你们迟早会遇上的，所以，”巴里犹豫了一下，最后还是把柜门全部打开了，“没什么好保密的，这里面都是他带给我的礼物。”

克拉克万万没想到他对巴里的认知能在一天之内被刷新两次，他看着对方的眼神已经有点绝望了。“唔，闪电侠，你的意思是不是……你的男朋友是个外星人？”“什么？！不！”巴里脸色发红，“哈尔他不是——等等，请千万不要告诉我同性关系或者跨种族恋情是氪星的文化禁忌。”

克拉克有点好笑，“上次我检查的时候，露易丝还是个人类呢。再说为什么氪星会反对同性关系？实际上有说法是夜翼与火鸟，我们的两位神话英雄，就是对同性恋人。”巴里看起来像是大大松了口气，“谢了，克拉克，我真的不希望让你觉得为难。”“一点都不会。”

“所以我猜我有个很长的故事要说了，”巴里喝了口咖啡，表情有点不确定，“你想坐下吗？”

“我从来没喝过像这样的咖啡，”这甚至不是什么奉承话，克拉克端详着杯子里相貌平平的棕色液体陷入沉思，“也是产自外星吗？”“咖啡豆其实不是。稍等。”一阵火花闪过，巴里再次出现时手里多了个微波炉大小的银色正方体，“只是咖啡机比较特别。”

克拉克小心翼翼地接过，一时间竟然连放咖啡豆的地方都没找到。“对了，它得这么打开，”巴里以相当灵异的手法演示了如何把一个正方体变成尖端实验仪器，“哈尔和我第一次试的时候把咖啡豆和开水炸得满屋子都是，最后我还得在他只顾着笑的时候负责清洁，那可真是场噩梦。”

“人们是不会像你这样带着微笑跟别人讲噩梦的，你知道吧？”“抱歉，”巴里抓了抓头发，有点尴尬，“我没打算听上去像个恋爱中的傻瓜。”“从另一个方面想，这位哈尔一定是个了不起的人。”

“我真的很佩服你看到事情光明面的能力。其实他是个人类，只是……常常接触外星事务？”克拉克没被他的闪烁其辞骗到，“你知道这已经把范围缩到多小了吗？”“我不想知道，”巴里咬着嘴唇，“我信任你，克拉克，但是这不是我自己的秘密。”

“我能理解。其实外星人或者人类都无所谓，我很高兴你能找到适合你的人，谁都知道在我们这行维持一段关系有多难，”克拉克朝他眨眼，似乎意有所指，“不过如果对方也是个超级英雄，事情多少会变得容易一点，你说呢？”

巴里的手僵在杯柄上，“我不记得告诉过你他也是个超级英雄。”“你的确没有，”克拉克喝掉最后一滴咖啡，从容地抽出他的杯子拿去厨房洗了，“但是你不会真的以为没有人和我说起过第一位人类绿灯的名字吧？”

“谁能想到超人也会捉弄人啊。”巴里在客厅低声说，完全清楚克拉克能听得见。克拉克开朗地笑起来，“做个交易，巴里，如果你保守这个秘密，我也保证你和你的柜子是安全的。”“成交。”巴里不情不愿嘟囔着，脸上却带着逐渐扩大的笑意。

也许等到哈尔下一次回地球，介绍他给联盟的人认识吧。他多半会时常惹布鲁斯生气， 半真半假地跟戴安娜调情，挑战亚瑟跟他扳手腕，天知道能不能跟维克多互相容忍，没准克拉克倒会和他投缘。

可重要的是，巴里发觉想象哈尔在他身边、作为正义联盟的一员战斗是件那么自然而然的事情，他发觉跟人谈论哈尔让他胸膛温热。哈尔永远会是个异类，他会在刚认识不久时送巴里谁都不知道用的外星咖啡机，会在表白的时候给他一颗奇丑无比的种子还美其名曰“抢救珍稀植物”，会在听说正义联盟成立的时候嘲讽“拯救世界可不是靠人多”。但是他来自鲸鱼座的咖啡机做出了美味非凡的咖啡，皱巴巴丑兮兮的种子开出朵宝石般的紫玫瑰（据说是他们俩究竟基到了什么程度的铁证），而在最后——哈尔乔丹成为了正义联盟无可取代的一员。

就算得到这些的代价是“闪电侠的柜子”作为联盟内部笑话被一代一代传下去，被毫不留情地用来指代一切掩盖秘密身份和性取向(?!)的拙劣尝试，巴里也是不会抱怨的。但是这绝不意味着哈尔作为当事人之一可以跟着其他人一起若无其事地嘲笑他。绝不。

 

关于闪电侠和咖啡机的爱恨情仇

“让我把这件事理清楚，”巴里双手抬着那只巨大的银色立方体，稍微有点哭笑不得，“基本上你的意思是，你在经过‘陶切提星’某间礼品商店的时候，突然想起你睡了我的沙发好多天却没付过房租，于是心血来潮给我买了个不知道是不是用来做咖啡并且也没有自带使用说明书的所谓‘咖啡机’？”

哈尔靠在窗台上，朝他笑了笑，“当你这么说的时候是有点不对劲，不过店家的确向我保证过这东西能够研磨一切硬度不超过金刚石的固体，将液体加热到一切你想要的温度，并且能在地球上安全使用，所以。”

“不是说我就了解鲸鱼座的商业文化了，但是你不觉得这听着像是旅游景点为了卖出纪念品而进行的虚假宣传吗？”“我检查过了，”哈尔抬起他手上的灯戒，构造出金刚石矿石的样子，“噪音不小，不过这台机器的确把它磨碎了。而且店里的墙上贴着好些跟名流政要的合影，所以我猜要不就是陶切提的政府官员全是些被人坑了还不知道的傻子，要不那家店里卖的就都是童叟无欺的好货。”

巴里迟疑了一下，“呃，哈尔，这东西不会刚巧特别贵吧？”哈尔耸耸肩，“我不知道，反正我也从来没花完过军团的工资。”“哈尔，我不认为我能——”“在我没地方去的时候你收留了我很久，巴里，”哈尔打断他，“而且容我加上一句，当时我们才第一次见面，你甚至都不能保证我不是什么变态杀人狂。”“我很确定跟我一起打败跨星系罪犯的人通常都不会是变态杀人狂，而且让你睡沙发真的没什么。”

“那完全不是重点。我要说的是，那个咖啡机对我来说也不算什么，很显然我们对‘没什么’的界定非常不同，所以为什么你不干脆好好接受这件事呢？”巴里横了他一眼，并没有真的生气，“能把自己的好意说得这么恼人，你可能是我认识的头一个。”哈尔打了个响指，“这可是我人格魅力的一部分。”“是吧。”

 

哈尔坐在他对面围观了巴里和咖啡机战斗的大部分过程，并且一直在旁边出馊主意。直到巴里终于忍无可忍，“你不是说你检查过了吗？难道店主没有教会你怎么操作？”“我没有听，”哈尔十分诚实地说，“因为我想着你一定能自己找出来该怎么用的。”“所以你给我买这个不是因为你觉得我喜欢咖啡，而是因为你觉得我喜欢挑战吗。”巴里嘴上叹了口气，双手倒是很诚实地继续在机器上戳弄。

哈尔冲他挑起一边眉毛，“我猜错了吗？”巴里看了他一眼，非常勉强地承认，“没。”然后他的注意力又回到咖啡机上，再次把它端起来观察底部的灰色按钮。“我和你说了那个字的意思是‘暂停’，别去动它。”“我不觉得‘暂停’会藏在这么隐蔽的地方。”巴里固执地按下那个键。

哗啦一声，顶着咖啡机名头的杀伤性武器整个儿炸开了，巴里手上只剩下个空壳，零件弹了一桌子加一地，有几个还直接砸到了他脸上。巴里呆住，闪电侠的速度也没让他及时避开。哈尔死命绷着脸，伸手从他头发里摘出来一个形状扭曲的螺母，默默递给他。

巴里低头接过，“别说‘我告诉过你了’。”哈尔举起手对天发誓，脸上的笑意藏都藏不住，“绝对不会。”“至少现在我们知道它的内部构造了。”巴里乐观地说，凑过去研究那个机器暴露在外的核心，“这上面好像有刻度，而且——“”哈尔只来得及看到一丝火星，下一秒就发现一阵风刮过，巴里站在桌子旁，他捧着的咖啡机正在顽强地冒出最后一缕烟，“非常好，现在它决定起火了。”哈尔再也没能憋住他的笑声。

“这台咖啡机在针对我。”巴里半真半假地抱怨。“我很确定它没有自己的人格。”“真的吗？”巴里把它凑到哈尔鼻子底下，“闻闻这股邪恶的焦糊味。”哈尔又笑起来，“你对它太多偏见了。等等，”他戳了戳那东西的内壁，“我想你说的刻度应该是文字。”

巴里往里瞟了一眼，“它和底部那个可疑的‘暂停’完全不像。”“灯戒，翻译这些字。”“第一，第二，第六，第八，第十一……”“停止，”哈尔若有所思，“这些数字，你猜它们是不是代表——”“安装的步骤。”巴里迅速振作起来，“空缺的那些应该是要完成之前的步骤才会出现，就像纪念碑谷里那样。”“就像什么？”“那是个游戏。不知道为什么我一点都不意外你没听过它。”

哈尔夸张地捂住胸口，“我可不像你那么年轻。”巴里努力阻止自己翻白眼，“跟不上时代的老人家这一套完全不适合你。不管怎样，重点是我们现在要做的只是把每个零件和步骤编号对应起来。”“听上去的确是非常可行。”“别这么消极，哈尔，总共也才……两百七十九片零件而已。”

“祝你好运，小熊。啊对了，”哈尔抄起被遗忘多时的包装纸递给他，“店主说他把说明书用水印打在背面了，对着强光就能看到。”“而你出于某种诡异的原因决定现在才说。”“我忘了。”巴里被他闹得没脾气，索性不理他，接过那张纸自己开始研究。

好消息是，纸上一个他看不懂的字都没有；而坏消息是，纸上连他看得懂的字都没有。巴里成功地呕了两分钟气，最终还是放弃了，“你确定这是说明书吗？不是什么一式三份的藏宝图？”哈尔靠过去，因为厨房光线欠佳而凑得很近，巴里发现他的呼吸声相当令人分心。

“看起来像是三视图。”“我知道这应该是三视图，”巴里扶额，“可是不管从哪个方向看这东西里面都没有这么多曲线吧。”“大概是因为陶切提人的视觉系统和我们不太一样。”“大概？”“的确。你真该听听他们对灯戒情绪丰富的评论，有关光谱、构造和能量场什么的。”“如果这些线条代表他们看到的能量场，”巴里手中多了支铅笔，在纸上飞快地勾画，“那么这两个部分估计是粉碎固体用的，就像红外线切割，中间的矿石和这个网状的东西提供能源，再下面的部分用来射频加热液体，蒸汽从这里通过，煮好的咖啡可能从这两个口出来，加入液体的两个入口，固体的两个……唔，我知道了。”

哈尔不可置信地看着他，“这都是你从这张纸上看出来的？”“不，其实主要是靠合理猜测。”巴里开始动手把咖啡机组装回去，他沉入了神速力，哈尔只捕捉到一道残影，咖啡机的内部不断变换形状。

大概过了半分钟，巴里一脸振奋地停下，炫耀似的把盒子举到哈尔面前，“看。”现在这个银色的方块看上去很像是科学怪人版本的咖啡机了，它的正面弹出了一个弧形手柄，上方打开的盖子里露出四个入口，侧面是两个仪表盘，背面则是许多写着字的按钮。哈尔瞪大眼睛，“你是怎么做到的？”“一旦你知道了每个部分的作用，为它们找到对应的零件就容易了。实际上唯一的难题就是那颗矿石该怎么安置，显然这台机器的供能方式有点不同寻常，就像光伏发电，不过它对光能的转换效率相当可观，大概也是为了照顾那些采光不足的行星——怎么了？”

“没什么，巴里，我只是时不时地会忘了你有多聪明，”哈尔合上下巴，“他们现在真的在化学系教这些？”巴里转开眼睛，紧张地笑笑，“没啦，我就是自己无聊的时候会看点书。我们拿咖啡豆来试试吧？我差不多弄清楚要怎么操作了。”“我简直等不及了。”

 

巴里拿来两个热好的杯子，把咖啡豆、牛奶和水分别加入上方的入口内，按下几个按钮又转了几次手柄，小心地把控制温度和力度的仪表盘都拨到合适位置。作为一个神速者他极为耐心地等了整整两分半，在听到水沸腾的声音后终于放松下来，拍了拍哈尔的手臂，“你说这东西喝起来会是——”

时间在他眼中放慢了，巴里得以观察到爆炸发生的每个细节：首先喷溅而出的是大量蒸汽，它从无数缝隙中钻出冲向四周，紧接着是被磨得大小不一的咖啡豆、其中混杂着已经是半成品的液滴，最后则是一个孤零零的手柄。巴里丧气地摇摇头，抓起哈尔把他拖到厨房外。

还没有回到正常时间，巴里在神速力中转过头，想看看爆炸波及的范围。而出乎他意料之外的，他发觉哈尔已经举起了右手，灯戒依稀构造出一面快要成型的盾牌，并且……巴里来回看了两次才敢确定，那张盾牌的确是从哈尔的手上往他的方向倾斜，完完全全只罩住他一个人的。

哇哦。巴里庆幸神速力能让他有时间完美地掩饰住自己的脸红，但是哇哦。他在面积有限的房间里疯狂地跑起来，在意识到之前就穿过了公寓门，凌晨冷清的街道上，寒风也没法彻底降下他脸上的热度。他都不是第一次注意到哈尔可疑的优先级排序了，巴里跑过一家已经打烊的餐厅，在心里提醒自己，更不是第一次发现“英勇”和“莽撞”在哈尔的字典里差不多是同义词，他甚至不知道自己为什么还要感到惊讶，明明不管身边站的是哪位普通人哈尔同样会这么做的。

然而症结就在这里，不是吗？哈尔十分清楚、乃至亲眼目睹过好多次，闪电侠远远不是在意外面前无力自保的普通人。可他还是那么做了，这让巴里感觉被小看的同时，更多的是……有点开心、还有点荣幸。很好，这样下去他的脸红永远都消不掉了。没有人能看见，所以巴里放肆地把脑袋撞在一颗行道树上，连声哀叹。

可哀叹也没用。在商场的镜子里确认过自己的脸色已经恢复正常，巴里深呼吸几次，以一种伪装出的轻快钻进自己家门，停在哈尔身边，刚好置身于那面盾牌的保护下，感受时间再一次放缓。客厅的窗帘迟迟地扬起来，巴里觉得自己可笑得像个正经历初恋的青少年。

“巴里！”哈尔反应过来，上上下检查了他一遍，收起灯戒，又往厨房看了一眼，“干得漂亮。”巴里松了口气，“谢谢。”“我只有一个小问题，”哈尔歪着头，笑得狡黠，让巴里刚放下的心又提了起来，“为什么你是从门那边跑过来的？”

Ouch. 

观察力上线的哈尔一点都不可爱。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文计划2/N. 转自lofter.


End file.
